A number of known techniques exist for identifying segments of live television and selecting appropriate content to enhance a viewing experience. Our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/424,084, 13/424,068 and 13/424,038 describe the identification of sections of live television based on audio and/or video fingerprinting techniques. A selection tool is described for selecting appropriate augmentation content whenever a section of live television matches a stored fingerprint. In this way the selection tool can recognise a particular clip in live television, such as an advertisement, and an augmentation content item can be displayed to the user whenever the television clip is played. An appropriate augmentation content item may be a “buy now” button that, upon selection, would direct the user to a website where they can buy the advertised product.